


Это не сон

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Глаза у Кит – как звёздное небо, и Широ в который раз ловит себя на дурацкой мысли, что это единственное небо, в котором она каждый раз теряет себя без остатка и не может найти – даже не хочет искать дорогу обратно.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), fem!Keith/fem!Shiro





	Это не сон

**Author's Note:**

> Для любимой Анки <3 
> 
> Пока я с переменным успехом борюсь с неписцом, небольшая зимне-рождественская зарисовочка, заодно в рамках нашего #шейтсвадекабря (https://vk.com/wall-170881138_129) ♥

Коса, по-галрийски заплетённая у Кит вокруг головы, выглядит как корона. Или, возможно, диадема; Широ никогда толком не разбиралась в украшениях, не знает, в чём между ними разница, но точно знает, что Кит выглядит – совершенно волшебно.

Белая атласная лента, вплетённая в косу, переливается в свете мерцающей гирлянды; цвета плавно сменяют друг друга, раскрашивая комнату в разные тона, и Широ не может оторвать взгляда от цветных теней на лице у Кит. 

Когда гирлянда погружает комнату в сиреневый полумрак, Кит наконец отрывает взгляд от экрана, на котором идёт какой-то рождественский фильм – Широ давно потеряла нить происходящего, потому что больше смотрит на Кит, чем в телевизор, а рядом с Кит все слова превращаются в белый шум.

Глаза у Кит – как звёздное небо, и Широ в который раз ловит себя на дурацкой мысли, что это единственное небо, в котором она каждый раз теряет себя без остатка и не может найти – даже не хочет искать дорогу обратно.

– Что? – спрашивает Кит, склонив голову набок. – Что-то не так?

Всё так – но Широ не знает, как передать это словами, потому что иногда, в такие тихие моменты, как сейчас, когда они могут позволить себе просто побыть рядом, ей кажется, что всё это сон. В то, что они рядом, до сих пор верится меньше, чем в снег в Аризоне; в то, что на голове у Кит – венчальная причёска по традициям галра, верится меньше, чем в рождественские чудеса. 

Хотя это и есть самое настоящее чудо – и Широ так хочется сказать об этом, но она не знает, как вложить в слова то переполняющее счастье, что распирает её изнутри, поэтому она просто улыбается и качает головой, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить Кит по щеке – убедиться, что она и правда настоящая, и правда здесь, а не привиделась ей, как одна из декоративных рождественских проекций, щедро украшающих коридоры Атласа.

Кит ловит её пальцы, прижимает руку к своей щеке, когда Широ уже хочет её убрать, а затем целует в ладонь, пряча смущённую ответную улыбку и румянец, который заметно даже в свете гирлянды. 

Фиолетовый сменяется синим, и небо в её глазах становится морем, в котором Широ не прочь утонуть.

– Выходи за меня, – шепчет она, и Кит удивлённо вскидывает брови, а затем смеётся, прижимаясь к её руке.

– Широ… Мы и так…

– Я знаю, – Широ сама улыбается, не может сдержать улыбки – забирается на диван с ногами и на коленях подбирается ближе к Кит, чтобы прижать её к себе и уткнуться лицом в её волосы в порыве чувств. – Я знаю. Мне всё равно. Выходи за меня ещё раз. После того, как мы поженимся.

Кит смеётся, смущённо, но счастливо, и падает назад, вытягиваясь на диване и роняя Широ на себя – Широ с готовностью падает вместе с ней, по-прежнему пряча лицо у неё в волосах, но Кит нежно обхватывает её лицо ладонями и заставляет посмотреть на себя, а затем коротко целует, сцеловывая с её губ улыбку.

– Да, – выдыхает она, целуя Широ в уголок губ. – Конечно, я выйду за тебя. Столько, сколько захочешь. Столько, сколько потребуется.


End file.
